earthboundfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GrislyGrizzly
Fourside Hellos Issues Formalities Hey, why are you undoing all of my edits and leaving no reason to challenge them? I see all of my edits as having a purpose, and I was kind enough to provide reasons for most of them. I find it unfair that you went through and undid all of my edits without providing a decent reason. Please reply back. Food Eater 07:08, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :Are you "sure" about formality when it comes to names. Have you seen the Wikipedia articles about Laurence Tureaud and Richard Bruce Cheney? Yeah, those aren't their full names. Anyway, the point for Paula Polestar and Jeff Andonuts is that I have yet to see a source claiming that Polestar is Paula's last name, and the name "Jeff Andonuts" is never mentioned in EarthBound, so his last name could really be anything. Food Eater 07:19, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Clarification I'm not entirely sure why you feel the need to undo the majority of my edits without explanation. However, I want to explain something to you. You may be the site admin, and you may have had a hand in the majority of the articles here, but the fact remains that much of your writing is sub-par. Not unreadable, not terrible, but not that great, either. You often use poor sentence structure or incorrect grammar. This impedes the readability of our articles and makes the overall usefulness and worth of the wiki decrease. And for someone who loves this game as much as I do, that is a rather sad thing to see happen. Please don't continue to undo the work I have been doing to make this site better. They are not stylistic choices you are correcting, but grammatical ones. This wiki doesn't just belong to you, it belongs to the community; though your hard work is certainly appreciated, it is unfair to negate the hard work of others, particularly when I am just trying to fix many mistakes you have allowed to exist. I apologize for sounding unfriendly, but I am only trying to be direct and forthcoming. [SpeakingDemon :Genuinely glad to get a response from you. :As to the Homesickness bit, the critical difference here is 'probability' to 'possibility'. Increasing probability (in this case) means that there is always the chance Ness will spend the turn thinking about home, and getting the Homesickness status increases the chance that will happen; whereas possibility (in this case) says that, once he gains the Homesickness status, there is a chance Ness will miss turns). Ness doesn't spend turns thinking about home randomly unless he is already affected by Homesickness, hence possibility is correct, whereas probability is not. If you really like the word probability, it would be correct to say something like 'Homesickness introduces the probability that Ness will...'. As the sentence stands now, it isn't actually true. It may seem like a subtle point, but that's what editing is all about. :And I do certainly apologize again if I seemed standoffish or rude. I in no way meant to imply that you were doing anything other than trying to help the site (though it would be fair for you to feel I said otherwise). It was just frusterating to see edit after edit get erased, though I was making no real attempt to harm the content of the site. Please understand my position. I've been a copy editor for years. This is what I do for a living, in many ways. But I'm not trying to tell you what you should be doing with your authority, just trying to help as best I can. So again, I'm sorry. :And as to your example. Yikes. Good on you for it. :SpeakingDemon 16:52, 12 September 2008 (UTC) Enemy pages Giygas Let us discuss this. The image of Giegue is not clear. And that he was originally in this form, his most famous form is the one seen in EarthBound. For example, we would not use the image of Donkey Kong from the original game's art over the current design on a Mario Wikia. - 17:45, 28 October 2008 (UTC) :What Wiki allows an administrator to protect an article for the purposes of preserving what he prefers? Why is a less tryingcommon image, a less recognizable image, a modified image, a blurry image that looks completely jumbled better than the image that most English people attribute to the name "Giygas"? Why is a poorly-written prose preferred to a cleaned-up one? It's completely inappropriate to use your authority in a content dispute. - 06:14, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Vixen is aware of this already, but I have suggested (and implemented!) a solution by putting in two infoboxes: one for his Mother incarnation, and one for the EarthBound one. This is a compromise between giving him a new page and only using one sprite...more info is available on the Talk:Giygas page. A.K.A : Evil Overlord of Randomness. 10:18, 13 December 2008 (UTC) ?!? Heyyyyy..... Why'd you delete my talk page???P.S.A. Master 23:37, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Offering help Really nice. But wouldn't it be better if we put under the enemy articles what the Battle Memory says about them? Beta Knight 20:30, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Questions Hey, Storm, when was this Wiki founded by PeanutLord anyway? In fact, does anyone know? Beta Knight 22:22, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Mother sprites Where do you get them? I ask because I'd like to add the Gang Zombie sprite to the article. - BattleFranky202 01:59, 16 March 2009 (UTC) The Spriters Resource is a good choice -LucasX3 2:54, 30 March 2009 Hello There, Ma'am. Hi! My name is Whirl Roller, and I'm responsible for the Don't Care page. I also did many others. I have also worked on one thing that wasn't here: Mortal damage. Hello There, Ma'am. 13:25, 21 March 2009 (UTC)Hi! My name is Whirl Roller, and I'm responsible for the Don't Care page. I also did many others. I have also worked on one thing that wasn't here: Mortal damage. I thank you for the kind message you have sent me. Fan Community Regarding the existence of the large amount of Mother fan's out there, how much are we covering fan based materials? I mean there are quite a few fan games out there, ranging from a interesting one I found called "Cognitive Dissonance" to the Mother 3 fan translation. I am just wondering if I should start uploading info about them, but since you are the boss admin, if you do not wish to have it on here, I shall not put in anything. Exdeath64 22:48, 18 May 2009 (UTC) 500! I don't know if you noticed, but we just hit the 500 article mark. Offering Scuse me. I could not help but notice that this place has been a little...dead. I came over here from the FF wiki with Pikmin Master a while back, and tried to infuse some life into the place. But it appears that it has not worked. Since you are the boss around here, do you mind if I...I suppose the term would be "call in the cavalry" from the FF wiki? Our guys have already salvaged at least one other wiki (sardapedia) and I can likely scare up some gamers who know a thing or two about earthbound and are willing to help out. I am NOT trying to step on anyone, I am simply trying to help out. Exdeath64 02:21, 12 May 2009 (UTC) U say ur making a game called "Killer Instinct: Coalition"? Is this the same Killer instinct with Fulgore, Sabrewulf, Glacier, TJ Combo, Jago, and many others? Admins I had left a few messages around asking about improving the site. But none ever where answered and the site traffic pretty much faded away. so I requested adminship to try to breathe new life into the place. Sorry if I stepped on your toes, but you should still have adminship as well. Exdeath64 05:40, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks. Are you going to be sticking around for a while? And I had considered Upgrading him, he's a good user and I have seen his work on the final fantasy wiki (you ever been over there? Nice place, but the highest ranked admin, fae something, is a royal jackass. Best tread lightly lest you irritate him.). But we are sort of...er...dead around here, and two admins are more then enough. But we have another problem...the community is sort of dead right now. There just has not been anything new since the Mother 3 translation went live in October. What do you think we can do to bring in new users? Exdeath64 06:24, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Well. The series does have a large fan following, and some fans have tried creating their own games. there are even a few completed ones (google Cognitive Dissonance) we could perhaps expand into that. Exdeath64 22:46, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Categories I really don't want to barge in here and make a ton of changes, so I thought that I would run this by you first; The system of categories as it is can be very confusing. I propose more detailed categories instead of several categories with qualities of the page. For example, instead of categorizing Carbon Dog under Bosses, EarthBound, and Enemies, it could be under EarthBound Bosses, which could be under EarthBound in general. This has been a successful tactic for many wikis. If you agree, I'll do all of the work. --'Ulti'''materia'' 23:42, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Please stop changing the Clause and Hinawa pages. 'Tassy', 'Tessie', and 'Tessy' Hello! I was trying to get pages to stop linking to Tessie and instead go to either Tessie (EarthBound) or Tessie (Mother 3), depending on the case. However, I'm stumped as to what to do with your Tassy, Tessie, and Tessy redirects. Could you shed some light on which Tessie they should link to, please? Ant1pr0t0n 05:09, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Heads-Up Just a heads-up, main page ads are being turned on for this wiki. Because of this, I've made a change to the main page in order to avoid a placement conflict between the content and the adspace. Without this change, the ad would display on top of the current content, blocking it from users. Obviously, you are welcome to make further adjustments as you see fit - this is just a "quick-fix" to avoid a visual conflict. Please feel free to contact me on my my talk page if you have any questions, comments, or issues. Cheers! http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (talk) 05:04, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome message. ^^ I'm really looking forward to getting into this community. Hi As an admin, I'd like your input here. Thanks! -- 04:03, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Undertale and Mother 4 pages Sans and Travis have pages on this wiki now. You know what to do (delete the pages, and maybe block those who are responsible). PSI Seven (talk) 12:39, April 30, 2017 (UTC)